Enemies After All Right?
by Mollie.Jain
Summary: Everyone had retreated to be with their own mate when the Volturi left but Leah was all alone, privately freaking out. What she really needed was a good mind blowing, toe curling, make-you-pass-out orgasm, I decided. I had always been secretly curious what it would be like to kiss a girl. Emmett wouldn't mind, hell he would probably beg me to do it again & want to join in.


**Okay… so here is a very naughty one shot I did a while ago. If it offends your sensibilities… well, you can just x out of the page. :p**

* * *

_AN: Set directly following the Volturi confrontation over Renesmee being an immortal child. Told from Rosalie's point of view because I was challenged to NOT use my beloved Leah's POV._

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

Everyone had retreated to be with their own mate when the Volturi left. It was as if the reality of staring certain oblivion in the face had left everyone feeling frightfully mortal. Emmett had taken me out to our own section of forest and fucked the life out of me. He was like a crazy man; he couldn't stop touching me, taking me in every way imaginable. I wasn't complaining. We were making our way stealthily in from our woodland playground, trying to get into our window without making too much of a spectacle of ourselves.

_Oh who am I kidding?_ We were always a spectacle; I think Emmett thrived on it. Seeing that there were still a few stragglers in the living room of our house, I made Emmett go alone to get me some clothes. I backed a little ways into the woods when someone came out of the house and got closer to me. I heard an odd noise from some unseen source and went to find out what it was.

I smelled one of the wolves before I saw anything. Most of them had gone back to La Push. The ones with imprints of legal age were probably going to fuck the poor girls' brains out and the ones with jailbait for imprints would probably just hold them all night… _Creepy;_ and Emmett agreed with me on that. Jacob was in the house with Renesmee; Bella having finally handed her over after seven hours of holding her. She and Edward were in their cottage, _not_ destroying it, I'm sure.

_Was that someone crying?_ I moved silently and looked through the tree line. Leah was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was in human form and was rocking herself as she cried almost silently.

_Oh shit;_ she seemed really upset. _Poor girl._ She was probably freaking out like the rest of us had but she had no one to take her mind off of how close she had just come to death. On top of that, she had probably seen Sam's eagerness to get home to Emily, so with all of the heightened emotions of the harrowing day we had experienced; she had to endure that hell too.

I didn't know what to do to help a heartbroken werewolf, I thought as I watched her sob almost silently. I remembered being a devastated shell of my former self and it had only gotten better once I had found Emmett. His continual worship of my body and the unbelievable pleasure he gave me, went a long way to healing my fractured soul; at least it took my mind off of my woes in the moment.

_What she really needed was a good mind blowing, toe curling, make-you-pass-out orgasm_, I decided as I watched her. I knew that there was no way she would get any comfort from anyone in her pack or on the reservation. She had made several comments to me in the past about the losers she had to pick through. I liked Leah in a weird way. She was a royal bitch like me and like me, I felt she had a more than valid reason to be that way; well actually way more reason than me. Now as I watched her, I had a funny feeling inside.

I had always been secretly curious what it would be like to kiss a girl. Not that I had ever allowed that thought anywhere near my mind when Edward was around. But though we were natural enemies, I admit I had always admired Leah's body. She was beautiful in an exotic way and as I looked at her in consideration now, I had an idea. Emmett wouldn't mind, _hell he would probably freak out and beg me to do it again. _

I ran back to the spot I had been waiting at and scratched out on a rock, 'follow my scent'. He would get the message. I went back to where Leah was and approached her cautiously. Her head whipped up and she glared at me. I smiled hesitantly.

"Hey," I said and she scowled.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled and I sighed. She wasn't going to make anything easy. But I smiled, because I wouldn't have either. I sat a few yards from her and mirrored her pose, arms draped around my knees. She had on a thin tank top and ratty cut off shorts while I was naked. It didn't bother me really. She glared at me and I wondered what I should say to engage her interest.

"So, I hear you're the fastest in either of the packs." She looked at me like I was nuts. I grinned. "Want to see if you're faster than me?"

"If this is some kind of sick attempt to get your rocks off or whatever you guys do for fun, fuck off."

I stood and shrugged. "I just got my rocks off with Emmett, multiple times. I'm just not going back to the house without clothing and you seem to need a distraction." That elicited a snarl from her but I saw her eyes glance over my exposed body. It was not sexual but rather appraising and I subtly arched my back.

"Care to make a bet?" I asked and her eyes darted up to my face and narrowed.

"What kind of bet?" Her question was heavy with suspicion. I shrugged negligently.

"Race to the Killasky Reservoir. You win, you get two hundred grand." She laughed bitterly.

"I don't doubt my own speed, but I am not stupid enough to bet something I wouldn't be able to pay in my lifetime."

"I said if _you_ win."

She merely rolled her eyes. "What could I _possibly_ have that you want."

I knew exactly what I wanted from her if I won. Leah Clearwater was an enigma to everyone. This could be the opportunity to find out things I had always wondered. "If I win, you have to answer forty questions honestly."

She considered for a moment and then gave me a tiny little smile. "Fine; you're on."

I didn't say anything else, just started running suddenly. She gave a little growl and took off after me like a shot. Within seconds she passed me easily. I kept up pretty good but she was fast; like Edward-fast. I found myself strangely exhilarated as we raced through the woods, trees and foliage whipping past at blurring speed. Her wolf eyes met mine several times as I pulled even with her but each time she surpassed me within a second. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the reservoir, four seconds before me.

"Pay up Hale," Leah said as she morphed back into her human form.

I smiled. "Oh, I definitely will."

_Wow!_ She was gorgeous in her naked state. As I was also unclothed it wasn't a big deal. I sat down and lay back on the winter grass. It whispered across my skin as I wiggled in place.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Leah asked and I looked over at her. She had mirrored my position just a few feet from my side. I turned my face back to the sky where there were a million stars shining like diamonds spilled across black velvet.

"I used to be a human being you know. Even though I was changed I still have feelings and emotions. Today was probably the shittiest day a lot of us has had in a lifetime and then everyone goes to their mates and you're left alone."

"I'm used to it," she said wistfully. We laid there in silence for a few moments. "It does get really lonely. It makes my stomach hurt that Sam is with Emily when he would be with me if my life hadn't been so fucked." She looked at me with blazing eyes.

"You tell anyone I said that and I'll rip your tongue out."

I smiled, truly amused and turned on at the same time. Leah talking conversationally and then making a vicious threat the next second was making me hot and bothered as I thought about my lifelong fantasy.

"Have you ever made out with a girl?" I asked and she looked at me incredulously.

"Uh, no. Why?"

I shrugged. "I've always been curious," I admitted. She turned and looked at me.

"You've always been curious if I've made out with a girl?"

I shook my head. "No, I've always been curious what it would be like. When I was human, those kinds of things were never spoken of. If I had ever said anything out loud people would have looked at me like I was full of the devil or something. Since then, well it's not like I've really had any opportunities. Alice is like my sister and Esme kind of like a mother figure and there's no way in hell I would ever look at Bella that way."

She was looking at me with a peculiar light in her eyes and I could see a faint flush on her face and neck as her heartbeat sped up. She was definitely not stupid and had caught on almost immediately as to what I was implying. I turned to look at her directly and saw that she was looking over my body again. I wasn't embarrassed. I knew I looked perfect and surprisingly, as I looked her over I realized that she did too.

She bit her bottom lip uncertainly. I could tell she was waiting to see what I would do, but I didn't want to do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable or threatened; we were after all, enemies – _right?_ Finally with a little smile, I traced one finger over her shoulder. She shivered but leaned a little bit towards me. A small sigh escaped her in a warm breath across my face. It was funny but up close and in human form, she didn't smell like the dogs usually did. I wondered if it was because she was a girl. I had never been around her without one or two of the males present.

As slowly as I had ever moved, I leaned up slightly and touched my lips to hers. I pulled back fractionally and looked uncertain. If she wanted to react or run away, I wouldn't move. Her eyes were half closed and when I didn't move she blinked at me before inching closer. We moved at the same time, pressing our lips together as we slowly kissed.

I laid a hand on her ribcage and she sucked in a breath. The contrast of our skin was shocking. Mine freezing to her burning hot temperature; my hand white against her bronzed skin. I hissed when I felt the pad of her index finger sear a stripe down the swell of my breast. We looked at each other for a moment, each having our own mental warnings. We were death to each other under normal circumstances but it seemed after a minute, that neither of us cared. I was too curious, too excited over the prospect of experiencing a long held fantasy to not try it. And I could see in Leah's eyes that she was too lonely.

I kissed her lips again. She tasted like an earth goddess; which is what she looked like, rising to her knees in sync with me. We used our hands to explore each other's body as we kissed experimentally. I licked her lips and they parted with a tiny gasp. I let my tongue dart a little ways into her mouth and felt a bolt of heat shoot straight through me when she touched it with her own.

_God, she was so hot_.

I moved so that I was pressed against her. I wanted her searing heat to pervade my whole body. She made me feel so alive!

"You're so soft," I whispered against her lips. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "That's just because you aren't used to humans. Compared to most people, I'm actually pretty firm." I pressed into her as I ran my hands down her back. She was so warm and soft and it felt so good, I was surprised that more vampires didn't want to be with humans sexually.

She kissed me first this time, and although it was deep and intimate, she was careful not to touch my teeth with her tongue. I closed my eyes as I reveled in the forbidden I had been curious of for so many years. It was so much hotter than anything I had imagined and I laced my fingers in her hair as I grew more excited. She tasted so good, earthy and mysterious and I found myself wondering what it would be like to go further.

_Should I? _

_Would Emmett care? _

If I hadn't been so swept up in sensual delight, I would have laughed. I would bet every penny I owned that Emmett was watching us right now, on the verge of exploding from how hot he found this little tableau.

* * *

_Emmett POV_

_Oh fuck me!_ I couldn't believe it. _Had I died and gone to my own personal view of heaven?_ 'Cause it sure as hell felt like it.

I had followed Rosalie's scratched missive, making sure to rub it out so no one else would follow us, and when I had closed in on her scent I had recognized a wolf smell mixed in with it. For a heart stopping second I had thought that one of them had turned on her until I heard her voice. I had stopped to listen to what she said and when I heard an answering female voice, I had inched closer. I climbed a tree to get a better view. I could just make out what they were saying from where I was at so I stayed to avoid them noticing me.

Rosalie and Leah Clearwater were sitting together – naked.

_Oh my god!_ Kill me now.

I had secretly thought Leah was hot for a long time. Hey, I'm a guy; I notice chicks. And lethal wolf or not, she is hot as sin. They were talking about nothing really for a few moments and then Rosalie asked her if she had ever made out with a girl. When Leah said _no, why?_ Rosalie said because she had always been curious what it was like.

_Fuck me! _My wife had fantasies about making out with a girl!

_How. Did. I. Not. Know. This?_

I almost fell out of my tree when they started touching lightly and then kissing each other.

_Yes, yes!_ I wanted to scream and make them do more.

I'm a sick fuck right? Uh, no. I don't think so. I don't know any other red blooded male that wouldn't find what I was watching them do to each other the hottest fucking thing they had ever seen.

Rosalie thrust her left hand into Leah's hair and I heard both of them moan faintly as they made out like they were in a porno. No, this was SO much hotter than any porno I had ever seen. Leah ran her hands up Rosalie's sides and cupped the sides of her tits and I saw her rub her thumbs over Rose's nipples where they were touching her own body. Rose wiggled her hips in a way that told me she was hot, more than ready for much more.

_Did she actually want to go all the way with Leah? _

_Oh please, please baby, do it!_ I silently begged.

As if she had heard my mental plea Rosalie pulled back and looked at Leah with her tongue touching her upper lip. They just looked at each other for a long minute as they both touched each other; skimming over shoulders, tits, stomach and I almost died when Rose brushed her hand between Leah's thighs.

_Oh, baby, Yes!_ I almost hissed and barely managed to stifled the sound. When Leah didn't resist, Rose leaned down and licked one of her nipples. I heard Leah's sharp inhale as one hand flew to the back of Rosalie's head instinctively. It seemed to drive my wife on and she pressed Leah closer with a hand splayed across her back.

I couldn't believe I was watching this with my own eyes. My hot-as-hell -but kind of bitchy to everyone else- wife, was in the process of fucking another hot-as-hell woman.

_Damn the Volturi should come more often!_

* * *

_Rosalie POV_

I could smell him. He was watching us and somehow the thought turned me on even more. I pushed Leah by the shoulders and she complied with my unspoken wish, lying down on the wet grass carpeting under us. She looked so hot and… lickable how she was splayed out in all her glory. I knelt between her knees and leaned down to her infinitely desirable breasts. I thought my boobs were perfect; and they were. But hers were so soft and full and just made me want to suck on them. So I did. I used seventy years of Emmett's worship of my body and applied it to Leah.

She was panting and writhing beneath me. I didn't feel like I was missing anything by being the one who gave in this scenario and I finally got why Emmett said it was just as much his pleasure to do to me as it was for me to receive.

Her stomach muscles quivered and jumped as I kissed down her abdomen and she gave a little yelp as I moved lower suddenly and blew lightly across her hot slit. I grinned wickedly and kissed the inside of her thighs. I strung a tiny line of kisses interspersed with quick licks on one and then the other before running the tip of my hard, cold tongue up the seam of her vagina. She pulled my hair hard enough that my scalp tingled just the tiniest bit.

Pushing her thighs open further, I slid my hands around to cup her hips as I lowered my face closer to her secret place. She was spread beautifully before me and I took a few seconds to look at her dark pink inner folds. I had thought she would be darker, more of a brown color below, but she wasn't and I thought she looked pretty. Her scent was arousing, strong and heady as I breathed her in. I leaned in and licked her with a broad swipe of my tongue, thinking of every delightful, naughty thing Emmett had ever done to me with his wicked mouth.

She was even hotter than her skin had been, wet and delicious in a sexual way as I explored her with my lips and tongue. I was extra careful to keep my teeth from hurting her, not wanting to poison her while pleasuring her. With every flick of my tongue and suck of my lips she whimpered and panted and cursed as she moved in rhythm to my ministrations. I thrust my tongue into her slick passage, moving it in an imitation of the sex act itself. She screamed as she lifted her hips and pressed herself into my face. I sucked her dripping essence as it flowed from her and licked her back up to her clit, giving it all of my attention.

Changing tactics, I thrust two cold fingers into her. I found her sweet spot inside as I fluttered my tongue over her pulsing nub and all of my senses were flooded with her explosive climax.

The air was saturated with the scent of her heady arousal and I tasted it as it rushed from her tightly clenching channel. I heard her screams as she held my head, both hands wrapped in my hair. I held her hips up to me while I licked her softly through her orgasm. And then I looked up as she slumped back to the ground, breathing like she had just run a thousand miles. She was flushed and gorgeous and I forgot in that moment that she was my hated enemy. She was just the girl I had lost my cunnilingual virginity to and she still tasted amazing on my lips.

She opened her eyes and stared at me in silence. Finally with a deep breath she blinked and shook her head like she had been in a stupor.

"Oh my fucking god! Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" She asked in a voice that bordered on shaky. I felt insecure for a second. _Did she not enjoy it as much as I thought she had?_

"Um, Emmett?" It was more a question than statement and I winced. She bolted into a sitting position.

"Oh my god. Emmett's going to kill me!" Leah said with alarm. I just laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that he will be on his knees begging you to do it again."

She looked at me askance. "Why would he do that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear a tree fall a few minutes ago?" She bit her lip as a blush made its way across her face and chest. She shook her head making a little face.

"Uh, I guess I didn't notice much."

I smiled, absurdly pleased with myself. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he broke it in half."

Her eyes darted around at the trees circling us and then back to me. "He was watching?" she asked in a whisper.

I grinned and a giggle escaped me. "Oh, yeah and he's going to fuck me senseless the minute you leave." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I uh." She looked uncertain and I didn't want her to feel anything but satisfied.

"He can wait," I told her. I ran a finger over her hairline. "That was one of the hottest things I have ever experienced," I said softly and then laughed a little. "And believe me; I have done some really hot things in my life."

"Yeah, that was… " she shivered. "Thank you, I didn't… I mean." She stared down at the ground for a second and then looked at me with a self deprecating smile. "I was kind of flipped out after everything happened. And then I saw Sam's mind when he was going back to the reservation and I just lost it. It gets _really_ lonely."

"I haven't been lonely since I found Emmett but I definitely remember the feeling. And thank you too. You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." She looked at me almost like she couldn't believe what I was saying. "Seriously," I assured her. "And I'm sure Emmett would say thank you too."

"Thank you!" His voice bounced around the reservoir and we looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I looked at her considering her for a second.

"You know," I said. "I know it's not as simple as forgetting him; but Sam is a fucking loser."

"He walks like a girl!" Emmett's voice echoed across the water again and I rolled my eyes while Leah died laughing.

"He does!" She said as if just realizing it for the first time.

"Well, I think you just need to find some hot guy and fuck Sam out of your system." Leah considered my advice and then shrugged.

"It's finding the hot guy that seems to be the biggest problem. None of the losers on the Rez or in Forks do it for me. And I don't really get out much to find someone anywhere else."

I grinned. "And that is where your bet money will come in handy." She looked confused for a second and then her eyes went wide.

"Oh no! I'm not taking your money!" I rolled my eyes.

"Leah, we made a bet. Would you take it if we had bet twenty bucks?"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Not really, we have that in a safety deposit box."

She gaped at me. "Seriously?" I shrugged.

"We like to gamble in Vegas. It's handy to already have it on hand and not have to fool with the bank or casino."

She was silent for a few minutes and then gave a little smile. "I should probably go." I strangely didn't want her to go, but knew she must.

"Hey," I said as she stood up and reflexively brushed her hands over her butt. It was strangely erotic. I stood also. "If you're ever lonely and can't find that hot guy, you could call me." Her eyes went wide and she froze for a second.

"Please call her, I beg you!" Emmett said from the darkness and I narrowed my eyes and gave him a growl in warning.

"Uh, okay." She said. "Um, thank you again; that was like crazy amazing." I couldn't help myself and leaned forward to kiss her lips one last time. I licked them quickly before pressing mine to hers. Her heat and taste made me want to get lost in her again but I knew I should let her go. I pulled away reluctantly.

"You might as well come out," Leah said without taking her eyes off of me. Before she could take a breath, Emmett was standing two feet from us.

"Oh god!" He groaned. "I have officially landed in heaven." We both giggled at the look on his face and then Leah sighed reluctantly.

"Thanks for sharing your wife." She told Emmett and he looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"Are you crazy! I kneel at the altar of your eminent fuckableness and thank you from me and little Emmett for the unbelievably hot experience we both received."

"What did I tell you?" I said quietly and she chuckled.

"Please, please come back again," he said in a pleading voice.

Leah gave me a smile with a soft look in her eyes. "Bye," she said and I answered in kind. She turned and loped easily away from us, phasing when she was several yards away.

"Oh baby!" Emmett said as he pulled me up against him.

Oh baby… was right.


End file.
